Unexpected Events
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Ritsu doesn't know how he gets into these situations but it only took one time too many and his whole life changed. But will this bring them together and force real feelings to be revealed or will it tear them apart Fem!Masamune X Ritsu requested by SeiyaAria
1. Chapter 1 (Smut)

Ritsu never knew how he got into these situations, his boss just seem to spring them on him. But this was a little too much for him. Little miss editor-in-chief of emerald was currently in his apartment sulking as she drank the alcohol she had brought along. "Takano, maybe you should stop for the night and go back to your apartment" Ritsu suggested, completely one hundred percent annoyed with his ex-girlfriend/boss.

"What? You're going to make me walk home all by myself?" Masamune pouted

"You live next door, Takano" Ritsu huffed "It's two steps to your door"

"Meaning I basically live here, so I'm staying" Masamune pouted from her spot on the floor across from Ritsu. Ritsu groaned his head falling back onto the couch behind him. He wanted her out because anyone could tell you that this would lead to something he would regret, just like any other time he let his boss in – yet it kept happening!

"You have your own bed in your own apartment can't you stay there?" Ritsu huffed annoyed

"I like your bed better" Masamune shrugged" as she stood wondering around Ritsu's apartment.

"I see no difference, Takano" Ritsu growled.

"I do" Masamune cooed before stopping to look Ritsu dead in the eye, her amber eyes glittering with amusement "Mine doesn't have you in it, although I wouldn't mind at all if it did" Masamune winked.

Ritsu rolled his eyes not amused in the slightest "well keep dreaming, because it won't be happening anytime soon" Ritsu stated firmly before he rested his head back onto the sofa behind him. However, Ritsu made a fatal mistake in closing his eyes.

Seeing him like that she stepped so he was in between her legs and dropped onto his lap making him jolt up looking at her. Masamune pressed her body against his revelling in how their bodies moulded together perfectly before pressing her glossed lips to his ear. "But it's already happened, love," She purred

"Takano what are you-!?" Ritsu was cut off when Masamune ran her hands under his t-shirt and up his sides making him shiver.

"I can still smell your scent there, it makes me miss you" She continued leaning back to slide his shirt over his head while he was locked in a sort of trance by her touch and her sultry voice. Once the clothing was completely off she sealed their lips together, gently coaxing him to return the kiss.

However, Ritsu pulled back shaking his head once he realised what she was doing "Takano, that's enough, go home" Ritsu growled. He was not going to cave this time… he hoped. Masamune merely giggled.

She was confidant, that she could get him to give into her, she knew exactly how to get him going. Nuzzling his neck she wrapped her arms around his neck before she started nibbling and sucking at the bare skin there. "Ritsu… don't you miss me?" Masamune cooed.

Ritsu kept his mouth shut glaring down at the girl clinging to him. She brushed her hands down over his chest and stomach, tracing the faint muscles there before rolling her hips. Ritsu fought back a groan as pleasure shot through him.

"At least your body is honest" Masamune purred as she moved to undo the fly of his jeans. Reaching in for his already half hard cock. Ritsu's head was swimming as he tried to fight back the lust but it seemed useless as pressure started building up in his gut. Masamune stood tugging Ritsu, who had now long given up his fight, to follow. Once he did so she pushed him so he was now sitting on the couch rather than the floor and sank to her knees in front of him.

The fog in his head only just managed to clear when he felt a warm tongue slide up the thick vein of his length "Wait! Takano-san-!" Ritsu let out a hiss when she completely engulfed him before sliding back off.

"Relax Ritsu" Masamune cooed "You know you enjoy it in the end" Masamune continued to such at the appendage, loving how Ritsu's hand gripped the couch cushions for dear life as grunts and moaned tumbled from his lips.

Just before he reached completion however she stopped the pair panting heavily. Masamune tugged Ritsu's jeans and underwear while he caught his breath then reached behind her to undo her form fitting dress and letting the garment fall to the ground revealing the sexy red lace underwear before slipping back onto Ritsu's lap.

Knowing by now that Ritsu was now more than willing to do as Masamune wanted, she leaned on her knees so his face was level with her chest and she wiggled her hips invitingly. Ritsu rested his forehead on her collar-bone catching his breath, too far gone to really care that he had given in to Masamune again. He grasped her hips making her gasp at the firm grip. He lowered her down till his cock was rubbing at her hole through the flimsy cloth while his mouth latched onto hers.

Masamune moaned into the kiss as she rocked her hips clinging to Ritsu. After a while, Masamune grew frustrated, she needed more but Ritsu had no intention of doing anything about it. She reached down and grasped his wrists and guided them to the clasp of her bra - and as much as he would want to deny it he unclasped the garment with ease.

Once the cloth was thrown aside Ritsu slid her back so he could slide the remaining material off her before pulling her in again. Masamune pulled away for air with a giggle "So you do miss me" She giggled as Ritsu attacked her neck

"Shut up, before I change my mind" Ritsu growled into her skin. He'd completely given up on his fight after all he did love her, he just didn't want to admit it to her – call him a coward or whatever he didn't care. The rough note in his voice sent a thrill up Masamune's spine.

"Ritsu" Masamune whined rocking into him again only to gasp as her head fell back, moaning at the intenseness of the pleasure that set her nerve endings on fire

Ritsu lifted Masamune's hips aligning himself up with her hole before slamming her down again and she let out a cry of pleasure. "You wanted to ride didn't you"

Masamune lifted her hips again and set herself a rhythm starting off slow and before she knew it she was bouncing on his lap as Ritsu thrusted up to meet her. "Ritsu, this feels so good" Masamune moaned. She looked him in the eye letting him see the lust and love swirling there. "I want this every night" Masamune moaned "Your thick cock fucking me until I can't think"

"You always have such a filthy mouth" Ritsu grunted.

"You love it" Masamune purred. After a few more thrusts Ritsu changed so Masamune was on her back, black hair spilling around her like ink. Ritsu thrusted into her roughly making her cry out in a string of moans and nonsense mixed in with his name. "Ritsu, I'm so close"

"Me too" Ritsu panted. He moved to pull out when Masamune let out a cry of protest locking her ankles together behind his back not allowing him to pull out completely. "Takano!"

"Please? You normally do" Masamune panted as her hips continued to thrust.

"Normally you've put a condom on me!" Ritsu protested. Masamune didn't seem to care as she clung to him. All protests died however when he felt her orgasm erupt around him and he followed suit as he emptied his seed inside her since he had no escape.

Once their orgasms died they were left panting as Ritsu removed himself from her and Masamune let out a pleased sigh as she felt his cum leak out of her slightly. "Amazing" Masamune mumbled to herself before drifting off. Ritsu sat up shoving his hair out of his face before looking down at the woman that was supposed to be his ex and sighed.

He got swept up too easily in Masamune's lust every time and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Seeing her fast asleep he let himself smile warmly down at her. Maybe just this once he could let himself enjoy it.

He picked her up along with her clothes he carried her to his room. He was a gentleman after all and he couldn't let her sleep on the couch like that, so he slipped her under the covers and straighten to sort himself out to sleep on the couch when Masamune grasped his hand, having woken after being carried to the bed.

"Stay?" Masamune pleaded. Ritsu was about to protest when he saw the kicked puppy expression on her face "Let me have this please"

"Let me get dressed-!" Ritsu was tugged down onto the bed. He sighed and tossed the covers over himself. Masamune scooted closer to him snuggling into his chest. Ritsu hesitated. "Just this once, Masamune" He stated firmly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh huh, sure" Masamune murmured in a disbelieving tone before they both drifted off to sleep. Ritsu knew that he was regret this soon enough but every care went out the window for the time being, he let himself feel the emotions he tried so desperately to hide. He may have been too scared to tell her how he truly felt, but he wouldn't deny what he felt for her just for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu wasn't surprised when he woke up to a grin on Masamune's face and she made her way around his apartment. Ritsu who was only dress in his jeans glared at the now fully dressed woman "What are you still doing here?" Ritsu hissed

Masamune sashayed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck "Making breakfast before we disappear to work"

"I can do that myself" Ritsu huffed.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't enjoy last night" Masamune purred hotly against his lips. Ritsu strayed to the memories of the night before and shook his head of the memories of the fucked out expression Masamune had, had that night. He felt his blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy, and firmly pushed the thoughts away and distancing himself for the woman before him.

"You know better do you?" Ritsu mused turning away to get ready for work. Masamune followed him to his bedroom and lent against the door way and watched as he fished out a clean top.

"Well if how into it you were was any indication, and the fact that I woke up with you cuddling me says a lot" Masamune teased. Ritsu rolled his eyes shaking his head. Masamune sauntered up to him hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans crowding in close.

Ritsu waited for her to speak as she studied his face.

"You know, it could be like that every day if you just give in" Masamune murmured softly. Ritsu sighed heavily

"Not this again, I've told you once I told you a thousand times, no, Takano. What happened, happened it's the past it didn't work then it won't work now" Ritsu stated brushing past Masamune.

"Stop running away!" Masamune cried walking after him.

"Takano-san I have to get ready for work and you wore that yesterday you might want to go home and change" Ritsu stated. He'd had enough of this conversation.

"We were brats then, I made a mistake I'll own up to that, but I love you Ritsu, no one else has ever made me want them ever since I had you" Masamune continued.

"We barely get long now" Ritsu pointed out

"Because I'm trying to get you to admit you love me again but you won't let me in because _you_ are the one that won't let the past go" Masamune growled. Ritsu sighed

"Maybe you're right, maybe I haven't but that won't change my answer, Takano. It doesn't change the fact that that mistake you made did a lot of damage, so making me fall for you again and admitting is basically asking the impossible from me right now" Ritsu snapped. Masamune looked at him wide eyed

"I… I'm sorry Ritsu" Masamune whimpered. Ritsu jumped when Masamune started to cry.

"Don't… Don't cry. Please?" Ritsu sighed. Masamune sniffled as tears kept rolling and Ritsu moved then pulling her into his chest earning gasp of surprise "I don't hate you or dislike you or anything like that, Takano, there is nothing wrong with us being friends."

Masamune snuggled into his arms enjoying the rare occasion he actually showed affection.

"But you need to stop pushing this," Ritsu stated "It hasn't work so far why would it a few months down the track?"

"So, you're saying I should be patient? I can do that" Masamune sniffled looking up at him

"Don't get your hopes up" Ritsu countered.

"If being patient is all it takes I'll do it" Masamune muttered stubbornly.

'And she's back to normal' Ritsu sighed in his head. Ritsu dropped his arms and Masamune pouted but otherwise said nothing. "Now that you've stopped crying, I'll say this once and don't misunderstand it but; Don't cry, you never cry easily – at least not from what I've seen – so I never know what to do"

"You could give me a kiss" Masamune tease

"Takano" Ritsu warned

"I'll stop" Masamune blurted quickly and Ritsu turned to have his shower.

 **Masamune Takano**

Masamune felt like her head was about to split in two as her head pounded from the headache. And the cause of it was none other than her oblivious love of her life who was talking with one of the other female staff at Marukawa. Masamune had to focus on trying to get her work done and not act like a jealous lover. Oh, how she wished she could – but she knew how to get him to confess his feelings and it was to back off.

Hopefully this part didn't take too long.

Masamune was watching them from the corner of her eye, the girl was subtly flirting with Ritsu and either the brunet liked it – this thought infuriated Masamune – or he was just plain dumb. But then she caught the pleased look in Ritsu's eyes but they weren't directed at the girl but at Masamune and the woman did a mental fist pump. He knew but was testing her and was happy she wasn't reacting like she clearly wanted to.

That's got to be points for the good books.

That night when they got home, Masamune didn't barge in like she normally would but instead went to her own apartment. It had been a month since she was last at Ritsu's and she had missed him greatly, but she had to be patient.

Entering her bathroom she tied her long black hair into a bun when she caught sight of her calendar, two circles in red circling a week each caught her attention labeled 'Personal week of hell' and 'Hell week' week in between. Masamune did a double take and looked at the calendar. "No way" Masamune muttered to herself.

She pulled out her phone checking the date, and then did the math in her head before something in her rose in sheer panic. She was late for her period, by an entire 3 weeks.

Masamune started pacing. And started to think, "Okay Masamune, think, just think. Last time you had sex with Ritsu was a month ago, two weeks after your last… and with no protection. Fuck!" Masamune cursed slamming a fist onto the bathroom counter. "Maybe I'm overreacting," Masamune soothed herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't decide whether she would be happy or devastated if what she was thinking was correct.

Masamune dashed out of the bathroom grabbing a coat and keys as quickly made her way to the nearest pharmacy and bought herself a test before rushing back home. Opening the package and following the instructions she paced back and forth waiting for the timer to go off.

Meanwhile she tried to sort out her feelings on the situation. It wasn't entirely her fault she was in this situation to begin with, it takes two to have sex. But she was the one that was too careless to not use protection.

But she didn't know whether to be happy after all it was _Onodera Ritsu's_ baby if she was indeed pregnant. How could she be unhappy that the love of her life knocked her up? She knew he wasn't so much of a jerk as to abandon them. But at the same time, could this wreck the progress she had made with Ritsu? Because she had been so careless as to get her pregnant, because in reality it was her doing.

Running her hand through her hair she waited for the longest five minutes of her life. She decided that she would be happy if she was. Because she wouldn't be alone because she knew for damn sure Ritsu would help her out and if it did ruin things for her she had a chance to fix it… again.

Once the timer on her phone went off she hesitated. The only downside she could see is that her child to be born into a broken family… she never wanted that for her child. This only renewed her determination to win over Ritsu, even if it was just a false alarm.

Masamune picked up the test and looked at the result and before she knew it she had sunk to the ground. The result bright as day on the test; positive. She was pregnant. A part of her and Ritsu was growing inside her. The shock wore off as she rested her hand on her stomach.

As much as she wanted this, she never wanted it to happen this way. She wanted to have Ritsu standing beside her waiting for the result as well and not because he accidentally got her pregnant but because they were actually trying.

Masamune stood picking up the test and tried to calm herself down. Okay so… it wasn't how she wanted it but it happened, she was an adult, and so was Ritsu, they could talk it out. It wouldn't completely ruin everything. It had happened before she had finally settled things with Ritsu so it's not like she was still being pushy right?

Masamune let out a calming breath then made her way to Ritsu's apartment. She had never been so hopeful that he wasn't home so she could think it over more but he deserved to know sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu was surprised that Masamune had gone this long without returning to her normal antics. It was actually getting to the point that he was beginning to miss them. But although he had admitted it to himself he still refused to say it to her.

However, the piece was _disturbed_ by a constant rapid knocking signalling it was none other than Takano Masamune – back to her usual. As soon as he open the door Masamune rushed in and Ritsu sighed 'So much for space' "Takano?" Ritsu called following her into his apartment, she seemed a little upset.

"We have an… unexpected problem" Masamune started shakily. Concerned Ritsu sat with Masamune on the sofa in the living room.

"What's wrong, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked and for once Masamune had trouble getting her words out so instead she held out the test. Confused, Ritsu took the test although he had a suspicion on what he would see. So, when he saw the positive on the test he wasn't even slightly surprised. "Ok so you're pregnant" Ritsu said trying to wrap his head around the situation "Are you going to keep it?"

"What do you mean?" Masamune frowned with a hiss.

"Well we aren't together, but If you want to keep it it's fine" Ritsu stated "I don't mind either way"

"What would you do if I said I wanted to keep it? You to realise it's your child too" Masamune pointed out.

"I'd stand by any choice you make," Ritsu answered "I'd support you" Masamune frowned at Ritsu "But, I want to make one thing clear. This does not mean we are together again" Ritsu firmly growled. Masamune was taken aback by the comment

"Ritsu! This is a child we're talking about. _Our_ child don't you think they deserve both of their parents" Masamune growled. She was shocked that Ritsu was coming off so cold about this.

"Calm down, Takano"

"Like hell!" Masamune hissed

"The baby will have us both I'm not going to abandon them. I just wanted to make it clear that as far as our relationship goes, nothing changes. I'll help you look after them and give them what they need but it means nothing changes" Ritsu said clearly.

"I… see" Masamune answered, "So this means you aren't even going to give the kid a chance to have a complete family" Masamune growled.

"What more can I do? Would you rather it be they have a family where their parents didn't love each other?" Ritsu hissed back and Masamune flinched and Ritsu felt a little guilty but he stood his ground "Masamune you know first-hand what that would do to the child. If things work out later that's fine by my book but if things don't work out think of how bad that could become"

Masamune sighed "Ritsu I don't know what more I can do to convince you that I love you, that I never stopped and that I loved you from the beginning, you just refuse to see it" Masamune argued. "Look, what if we did a trial"

"A trail?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Yes, a trial. A set time where we are together and it _has_ to be that set time and no sooner" Masamune offered. Ritsu studied Masamune's face

"How long?" Ritsu asked

"Till the baby is born" Masamune suggested. Ritsu mulled it over in his head.

"I will admit it's fair" Ritsu sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try"

"You'll do it?" Masamune asked her eyes shining happily. Ritsu hesitated

"I don't want to get your hopes up, what if it doesn't work?" Ritsu sighed.

"I would have at least had a chance for an actual family" Masamune pleaded. Ritsu stood pacing as he thought about it before he gave up and sighed

"If this doesn't work, it doesn't work, and if it doesn't there will be no pushing it" Ritsu agreed. Masamune ran over to him launching herself into his arms. Ritsu caught her with an amused sigh.

"I promise" Masamune mumbled into his chest.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune stirred from her sleep and looked over to her nightstand and noticed she wasn't in her room and smiled as she felt a warm body pressed against her back. It was short lived however when a wave of nausea had her rushing to the bath room. Ritsu was awake not long after that and followed after her after grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen before he knelt beside her holding her hair back. "You okay?"

"Yea I guess" Masamune groused flushing away her vomit. Ritsu passed her the glass

"wash out your mouth with this" Ritsu said offering the glass of water. Masamune lent back into Ritsu's arms once she did as he said. "Feel better?" Ritsu asked soothing down her hair.

"I wish I had a bit more time before this started" Masamune groused. Ritsu chuckled at the annoyed expression on Masamune's face.

"Well you'll only have to put up with it for a few weeks" Ritsu helped Masamune off the bathroom floor "C'mon you need to sleep if you're still going to work tomorrow" Masamune nodded sleepily seeing this Ritsu shook his head and scooped her up taking her back to bed. Not once did Masamune let Ritsu go. Ritsu curled up with her once more as she snuggled into his chest once more.

"Thank you, Ritsu" Masamune mumbled sleepily.

"What for?" Ritsu asked

"For a lot of things. Mainly for taking this test seriously" Masamune opened her eyes once more looking up at him as she smiled

"Well it would not only be good for the baby but it would settle things between us once and for all. It effects all of us" Ritsu paced a hand over where the baby would be growing and Masamune's eyes glittered with tears of happiness at the gesture "I want the best for all of us so of course I would take this seriously"

"I hope it works, I've wanted to see you again for ten years, to know what went wrong. Now that I know I intend to fix it" Masamune mumbled as she drifted off once again.

"We'll see, won't we?" Ritsu whispered to himself


End file.
